


Face of the Faceless

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, game of thrones crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: For NoksindraAlec and Magnus are still broken up. Instead of Alec turning up at his door, Magnus got a different visitor.





	Face of the Faceless

Magnus opened the door of his apartment to find the last person he expected on the other side...

"hello" Sebastian said.

"You." Magnus replied with a raised eyebrow, "I know who you _really_ are. What do you want?"

Sebastian smiled, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No." Magnus made to slam the door but Sebastian jammed his foot between it and the jamb.

"I think you're going to want to hear what I have to say." he said.

"I don't think-"

"It's about your boyfriend."

Magnus let go of the door, his face darkening, "What have you _done_ with him?" he growled letting the door swing open all the way and stepping back. Sebastian stepped in as if he owned the place.

"He's safe...for now." he said looking around curiously, "You can do so much better though. Why are you consorting with _him_?"

Magnus snorted, "State your business shadowhunter...or should I call you demon?"

"How about...Jonathan?" Sebastian said as he shed his outer covering and became who he really was. Magnus watched him impassively, "Our...parents are acquaintances of old."

"My parents are dead."

"Ah, perhaps your human one is. Your father sends his regards."

Magnus let out an annoyed breath, "What has this got to do with Alec?"

"Well, your father thought it high time he met his future son in law. So he sent a few Asmodei to get him."

" _What!_?!"

Jonathan laughed, "Thought that would get your attention. If you want him back, you'd best get a move on. I'm not sure how long shadowhunters sans demon blood can survive down there."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Jonathan walked slowly toward him, coming to a stop right in front of his face. He smiled, "You believe in paying your debts do you not? I would have you owe me one."

Magnus hesitated, not at all interested in being beholden to Jonathan Morgenstern of all people. But Alec! He grabbed Jonathan's singed arm.

"Tell me exactly where he is." he spat.

Jonathan blinked at him, "I can't tell you that."

Magnus muttered angrily, looking away, " _Then why the fuck are you here_?"

"Because I know how you can find out."

Magnus turned to him narrowing his eyes, "If you can tame one of the Asmodei, they can take you to Alec."

"Surely you're joking..."

Jonathan shook his head, "I know what you're capable of warlock. I know this is not beyond your abilities."

Magnus just looked at him.

Jonathan walked to the door, "Good luck" he said hand on the doorknob, "Downtown, near the subway, you'll find them gathering. Go now." he said before he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck!" Magnus cried, sending a bolt of pure anger across the room where it crushed the bust of Julius Ceasar that Magnus had owned since the fourteenth century. He turned, grabbing his coat and opened a portal to the New York Subway. There was no time to be wasted.

* * *

 

As promised, the Asmodei were flying like crows over the south entrance to the subway. Magnus spared a second to wonder why shadowhunters weren't swarming the place but then remembered that it wasn't his problem any longer.

Except for how it was.

He drew a key of Solomon, adding his own brand of magic to reinforce the devil's trap and then he summoned. 

He had barely finished uttering the words before a demon, half dragon half humanoid was crouching in the trap, growling at him.

"I wish to ask a boon of thee," he said in Latin.

"What boon do you wish son of Asmodeus?"

"Take me to my father's lair."

"I demand payment."

"Name your price."

"I am but a runt in my species. You will make me the greatest Asmodeus who ever lived."

Magnus paused thinking.

"You wish to save the shadow hunter, your time is running out warlock. What is your answer?"

"Yes."

Magnus lifted his hands and closed his eyes murmuring the spell under his breath as he called on the spirits to help him. The Asmodei grew in size until he was the size of a small dragon. He looked down at himself in wonder, letting out a roar that threw fire 100 feet in the air.

"Your turn to hold up your end of the bargain." Magnus said.

"Get on my back. And hold on."

Magnus had lived long and seen much, but Edom was something else. Filled with erupting volcanos and the bones of asmodei it was dark and evil and the heat was debilitating. But that wasn't the worst. A sense of oppression hung over it, like it was literally sucking the life out of everything.

"Where is.." Magnus began to ask the asmodei on which he rode but then he stopped. He caught sight of Alec, tied to a piece of rock, fifty feet above the ground, nothing anchoring him except that flimsy piece of hemp. In this heat. Above him, the mountain shuddered and complained, seeking to pour more lava out of itself, and sweep everything in its path away.

Everything including Alec.

"Take me to him."

"I cannot."

"Take me now or forfeit your payment."

The creature sighed but changed direction. Just as he was about to set Magnus down on a rock close to Alec, a shadow appeared blocking the way.

"It is good to see you, my son,"  Asmodeus said.

"I wish I could say the same. Let the shadow hunter go."

The shadow laughed, "He is quite safe. He is a hunter no? He knows how to take care of  himself."

Magnus peered around the shadow. Alec's head hung down, limp. He didn't look conscious.

"Please," Magnus said leaping from the creature's back, headed for the rock, trusting to his magic to bridge the distance. To his surprise, the shadow got out of the way, allowing him to land unscathed on the rock. It did make a sound of shock or amusement, Magnus couldn't tell. He was busy trying to get to Alec.

"I have heard stories of you. I see that they are not exaggerated" the shadow said as Magnus reached with his magic, untying Alec and lifting him up onto the rock with him. He was still limp and unresponsive. 

Magnus took his pulse.

 _Alive_!

"Why did you take him?" Magnus asked even as he tried lightly slapping Alec's face to see if he would wake.

"I needed to know how far you would go for this one."

Magnus stopped what he was doing and stared straight at the core of the shadow, where he could make out the essence of the demon that had made him, "Why?" he asked.

The shadow stepped back, "You may take your creature and your companion and go. No one will stop you."

Magnus did as he was bid. He knew Alec didn't have much time. But there was a shadow in his mind that refused to leave. He had a feeling this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.


End file.
